The Dark Side of Existence
by Astarothe
Summary: Ich habe dich vermisst-Sirius rückte ein Stück näher an Lucius heran und strich ihm mit seiner Hand durch die silberblonden Haare
1. Angst

Disclaimer: Weder Harry Potter, noch Lord Voldemort oder die Malfoys gehören mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling, und das einzige was mir gehört ist meine Story und der Charakter der Yohko Riddle.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen ^__^

Astarothe

****

Harry Potter

- 

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 1: Angst

Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel, und die Luft war von Schreien erfüllt. Schreie des Schmerzes und Schreie der Angst. Es war Tag, und dennoch war der Himmel dunkel, und Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. 

In einer dunklen Seitengasse in einem verlassenen Viertel der Stadt hockte er zusammengekauert hinter einem Müllhaufen.

Er-

Harry Potter.

Der ehemals größte Erzfeind des dunklen Herrschers, nunmehr nichts weiter, als ein flüchtiger Schatten seiner selbst.

Dort saß er nun- gehetzt, gehasst und unfähig sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren, geschweige davon es abzuwenden.

Er zitterte.

Er zitterte, denn er hörte bereits, wie sie sich ihm näherten. Die Todesser, ihre Opfer durch die Straßen hetzend und sich an ihren Qualen ergötzend.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an * sie * zuckte sein Körper unkontrollierbar in spastischen Stößen, und sein Denken war erfüllt von Angst. Angst vor dem Hass und Angst vor den Schmerzen, die sie ihm wieder zufügen würden. Näher. Näher.

Sie kamen immer näher. Jetzt hörte er ihre Schritte ganz nah. Er hörte schon ihr das verzweifelte Winseln der jetzigen Opfer, gefolgt von ihrem grauenerregenden Lachen. Potters Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

Denn eine dieser Stimmen war ihm nicht unbekannt.

Diese Stimme kannte jedes Schlammblut und jeder Gegner des dunklen Herrschers nur zu gut. Sie gehörte Draco Malfoy, dem Sohn aus der angesehensten Reinblüter Familie, über der nur noch Lord Voldemort persönlich stand.

Selbst zu Zeiten des Zusammenlebens mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern wusste jeder, wie sehr dies den Malfoys mißfiel, und sie gaben ihre Meinung offenherzig bekannt. Es gab kaum etwas, das diese Familie mehr hasste, als Schlammblüter und Muggel, das ganz besonders Draco mehr hasste, nur eines. Und das war Harry Potter. Dieser kleine, dreckige Möchtegernzauberer, der ausser einem maßlos übertriebenen Ruf und einer lächerlichen Narbe nichts Besonderes oder Beachtenswertes vorzuweisen hatte. Genau dieser kleine, dreckige Möchtegernzauberer versuchte, sich dazu aufzuraffen, trotz von Angst geschüttelt, und sich ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen. Er zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf, duckte sich und ging los. Er hatte grade ein paar zaghafte Schritte getan, als eine starke Hand seine Schulter in einem schraubstockartigen Griff umfasste und ihn langsam umdrehte.

"......sieh an, sieh an, was wir heute nicht alles zwischen dem Müll finden....."

Potter zuckte zusammen und kniff die Augen fest zu.

Draco grinste ihn bösartig an.

"An. Die. Wand."

Draco schleuderte ihn grob gegen die Wand, Harrys Rücken prallte auf harten Stein und ein Ächzen entwich seinem Mund.

Sofort nahm Draco zwei große schritte, und griff Harrys Hals.

Er drückte zu.

"Was- war- das? Hast du etwa vergessen, was Respekt ist???" Harry rang nach Luft. "...dir scheint das früher wohl doch gar nicht mal so schlecht gefallen zu haben, Schlampe." Harry rang verzweifelt nach Luft, wagte es jedoch nicht, sich zu wehren.

Draco rückte näher an Harrys Körper heran und presste ihn noch mehr gegen die Wand.

"Wag es nie wieder wegzulaufen, du dreckige Ratte, sonst wirst du Qualen erleiden, die selbst Voldemort & Ich zusammen dir nicht wünschen würde."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harrys Hals los, traf ihn jedoch mit einem harten Schlag ins Gesicht , bevor Potter reagieren konnte, und dieser ging blutspuckend zu Boden.

Gleich darauf folgte ein unsanfter Tritt in seinen Magen, so wie man sie normalerweise Hunden gibt, und schon lag Potter keuchend am Boden. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, riss Draco ihn an den Haaren hoch. " Und du dachtest, du könntest uns ungestraft entfliehen, pah..!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er Harry in die groben Hände seiner Begleiter und sie begaben sich auf den Weg zurück nach Malfoy Manor.


	2. Alte Gewohnheiten

Harry Potter

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 2: Alte Gewohnheiten

Als Harry sich nach langer Zeit wieder traute, seinen Blick zu heben, musste er sehen, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Es war immernoch dasselbe kalte, dasselbe feindliche Anwesen.

Das große, bedrohliche Hauptanwesen, der feine, gepflegte, künstlich wirkende Garten, durch den sich ein kleiner Pfad zog, der unter einem schmalen, gespenstischen Tor verschwand, und in den - für normale Besucher- verbotenen, gefährlichen Teil führte.

Dort wimmelte es von den abstraktesten und tückischsten Pflanzen und Kreaturen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Und irgendwo in diesem, als tödliches Labyrinth angelegtem Garten, befand sich dieses Gebäude. Harry hatte es nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte es auch nicht.

Alles auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys war grauenerregend, und Harry fehlte die Luft zum Atmen bereits, wenn er nur in die Nähe des Hauses kam.

Es roch nach Tod. Und es strahlte Angst aus.....Angst vor Leid, Folter, Schmerz und Tod waren das, was Harry empfand, wenn es ihm die Luft raubte.

Und Hass.

Hass auf alles nicht reinblütige, und alles was nicht zur dunklen Seite gehörte.

Schaudernd wandte Harry seine Gedanken ab.

Die "Wachen" versetzten ihm einen Stoß, und er stolperte ruckartig weiter, dem Hauptgebäude entgegen und hinein. Auch an der eleganten und feindseligen Inneneinrichtung hatte sich nichts geändert.

"Kümmert euch um ihn, und gewöhnt ihn wieder an seinen Alltag. Dann schickt ihn zu mir."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte Draco ihnen den Rücken zu, und stieg die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Endlich hatte er sein Lieblingsspielzeug wieder, und er würde es auskosten.

Je näher er seinem Zimmer kam, desto stärker wurde der Geruch in seiner Nase. Ungewohnt, stark, aber doch angenehm.

Es roch nach Mädchen.

Draco blieb vor seiner Tür stehen und horchte.

Aus seinem Zimmer drangen Geräusche. Recht - explizite- Geräusche. Es schien ganz so, als wenn sein Vater sich dort mit einem weiblichen Wesen vergnügen würde. Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann setze er sich neben seine Tür und wartete.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und sein Vater verließ das Zimmer.

Lucius' Blick fiel auf Draco.

"............du bist auch schon da?"

Draco sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

"Naja...jedenfalls haben wir Besuch. Sie wartet in deinem Zimmer. Behandle sie gut."

"...so gut wie du?" erwiderte Draco bissig

"....mach was du willst, aber verderb es dir nicht mit ihr."

Lucius wandte sich ab und verließ den Gang. Draco stand auf, und betrat sein Zimmer.

".............................."

In seinem Zimmer stand ein Mädchen, etwa so alt wie er selber, und zog sich grade langsam an. Draco sog alles von ihrer Erscheinung in sich auf. Ihren wohl geformten Körper, ihre kinnlangen dunkelroten Haare, ihre katzengleichen Bewegungen und ihren Geruch. Sie roch nach Kirschblüten.

Ein sanfter Duft von frischen Kirschblüten umhüllte sie. Ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen trat Draco von hinten an sie heran, umfasste sanft ihre Hüften, und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken. Ihr Körper zerschmolz in Dracos Händen, als er ihn mit seinen schlanken Händen entlang glitt, und ihr sanft und verführerisch ins Ohr flüsterte.

"....du bist also der Besuch den mein Vater so lange erwartet hat....."

Das Mädchen drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um, und sah ihm tief in die Augen, während ihre Fingerspitzen kaum spürbar Dracos Lippen liebkosten und ihm Schauer durch den Körper jagten.

"........so sehr, wie dein Vater sich mir hingegeben hat, scheint es mir so....."

Ein leichtes Grinsen entfaltete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

"........also......bist du......Yohko....Riddle...?"

"Ja. Tochter des dunklen Lords persönlich."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Und......weswegen....hast du grade diese Nummer mit meinem Vater abgezogen...?"

Yohko tat ein paar Schritte um Draco herum, behielt ihn jedoch stets fest im Blick.

"Nun.......du als sein Sohn empfindest das natürlich nicht so, aber abgesehen von dir ist er das heißeste, was zwischen den Anhängern meines Vaters wandelt. Jede Frau würde mit ihm schlafen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Einmal Lucius Malfoy sehen, wie er seine kühle, berechnende Arroganz in Leidenschaft umwandelt, mit dir spielt und dich als Spielzeug zum Stillen seines Verlangens benutzt. So etwas reizt mich, und diese Gelegenheit konnte ich nicht verstreichen lassen."

Draco sah sie weiterhin an.

"Und ausserdem....fällt der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm. Ich habe jetzt ein sehr gutes Bild davon, wie du im Bett bist.....Draco.."

Yohko sah ihn mit einem verschlagenen Blick an, und Draco fasste in seine Manteltasche. Er holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten und sein Zippo hervor, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und steckte die Packung wieder ein.

"Hör zu.....Yohko......"

Er streichelte ihre Schulter, und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

"....wenn.....du so bist, wie alle es sagen, dann habe ich etwas, das ich dir gerne zeigen möchte...." Eine weitere kurze Pause, ein weiterer Zug, und tiefer Blickkontakt. ".........dorthin...können wie auch andere Sachen verschieben....es wird dir gefallen......"

Yohko löste den Blickkontakt, steckte sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an, und musterte Draco von oben bis unten.

"Und.....wohin würden wir gehen?"

"........in unseren Garten.....sozusagen......komm.."

Er fasste mit seinem rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Teil des Gartens.

Hart prallte er auf den Steinboden und keuchte. Bevor er auch nur irgend etwas tun konnte, fuhr der nächste Schlag auf ihn herab und ein anderer trat ihn in den Magen. Potter spuckte Blut, und kauerte sich in der Ecke des Raumes zusammen.

Er hörte ein Klicken und zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Sogleich folgte ein harter Tritt in seine Rippen und Potter stöhnte auf.

Er sah nichts, denn er hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen, weil er nichts sehen wollte. Potter wollte seine Augen öffnen, schrei jedoch sofort auf. Das Klicken hatte vom Öffnen eines Messers hergerührt, mit dem die Wache grade den Hautlappen seiner Stirn aufgeschnitten hatte. Schmerzerfüllt presste er seine Hände auf seine Stirn, um das Blut daran zu hindern seine Augen und sein Gesicht hinab zu laufen.

Er wollte aufstehen, doch das Blut nahm ihm jegliche Sicht und sofort traf ihn ein Schlag mit der Wucht von 10 Klatschern auf die Nieren. Potter schnappte nach Luft.

Der Wächter packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn durch das Glasfenster, das beim Aufprall zersplitterte und Potter im Garten landen ließ.

"Wenn du eine Pause brauchst, um dich wieder dran zu gewöhnen, dann lauf du kleiner Bastard, versuch dein Glück im Garten. Lauf und versteck dich."

Heftig atmend, und angetrieben von seiner Angst krabbelte Potter verstört aus dem Gesträuch über den Boden, immer tiefer hinein in die Wirren des Gartens.


	3. Fleisch, Lust, Blut und Tod

Harry Potter

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 3: Fleisch, Lust, Blut und Tod

"Ein schwarzes Glashaus? Du bringst mich zu einem Haus aus verrußtem Glas?"

"Das Glas ist nicht gewöhnlich geschwärzt. Es steht unter einem 'Fluch'. Jeder Muggel und jedes unreine Wesen, das in diesem Haus sein Leben lässt, verschluckt mit seinem Tod ein Stück mehr der Reinheit des Glases und des hereindringenden Lichtes." 

Draco blickte auf das Haus.

" Und jeder Tote dort drinnen hat bei seinem Tode für sein unrein gelebtes Leben zu büßen. Sobald eine unreine Person das Haus betritt, und kein Malfoy oder kein Todesser anwesend ist, muss der Geist des bereits Toten sie foltern und quälen, auf dass auch die andere Person einsieht, dass Leute mit dreckigem Blut es nicht verdient haben auf dieser Erde zu weilen und auch zu einem der Geister dieses Hauses wird."

"Hmm....."

Yohko löste sich von Dracos Oberarm und streichelte die Eingangstür des Gebäudes. Sie lehnte sich lasziv mit ihrem Rücken daran, und fuhr mit ihrer Hand die Kurve ihres Nackens ,ihr Schlüsselbein und die Wölbung ihrer Brüste entlang, während sie mit ihrer Zunge ihre Lippen befeuchtete.

"...........dort willst du also jetzt rein?"

Draco stellte sich ebenfalls vor die Tür und glitt mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel hoch.

"......nicht nur da....."

Yohko grinste ihn verschlagen an, und zog seine andere Hand an ihre Hüfte, auf den Türknauf. Draco drehte ihn, etwas kaum hörbares flüsternd, und die beiden betraten das Innere.

Die Tür schloß sich sofort wieder und Yohko sah sich um. Es war zwar düster, doch man konnte noch sehen. Und riechen.

Alles roch nach Tod.

Nach verwesendem Leben und verrottenden Körpern, nach Blut und Fleisch.

......der dazu gehörige Anblick ergänzte das alles perfekt. Von der Decke hingen Seile und Haken mit Leichen in den verschiedensten Verfallsstadien.

Aus einigen vermoderten Holzkisten und Truhen ragten abgehackte Körperteile, auf dem Boden lagen vertrocknete Eingeweide, und die Wände waren vollgeschmiert mit Litern von Blut und Gehirnmasse.

Jeder normalen Person wäre vor übermäßigem Ekel übel geworden, selbst für einige Todesser wäre der Anblick hart an der Grenze gewesen, doch nicht für Yohko Riddle und Draco Malfoy. Ganz im Gegenteil. Yohko spürte dasselbe Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wie Draco, und auch ihr Herz beschleunigte sich, je länger sie sich dort umsah. Draco sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen, ergriff ihre Schultern und stieß sie in einen kleinen Raum neben der großen Halle. Yohko stolperte rückwärts bis sie gegen eine Wand prallte. Draco presste sie weiter dagegen, und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er glitt mit der einen Hand wieder die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels hinauf, schob ihren Rock hoch und entledigte sie ihrer Unterwäsche. Während sie sich mit ihren Händen in seinen Rücken krallte und sein Oberteil zerriss, entledigte er sich hastig seiner Hose und drang in Yohko ein.

Sie stöhnte auf und umschlang Dracos Hüften mit ihren Beinen, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen.

Draco stieß härter zu, knallte sie härter und schneller gegen die Wand, um ihr alle anderen Gedanken aus dem Körper zu ficken und sie lauter schreien zu hören.

Und sie tat ihm den Gefallen.

Mit jedem weiteren Stoß stöhnte und schrie sie lauter, ließ sich vollkommen gehen, verschmolz zu einem Körper mit ihm und gab sich ihm völlig hin. Sie krallte sich so fest in seinen Rücken, dass Blut unter ihren Fingernägeln hervortrat und Draco noch weiter antrieb, leckte Dracos Schweiß mit ihrer Zunge von seinem bebendem Körper und bewegte sich in völligem ekstatischen Einklang mit ihm. Ihre Körper ergingen sich komplett losgelöst von allem anderen in spastischen Stößen, als Yohkos Blick auf einen Schatten fiel der am anderen Ende des Raumes hockte und zitterte.

".............."Sie gab Draco noch ein Kuss, löste sich langsam von ihm und schritt gemächlich auf die Person zu, Verachtung und Amusement in ihrer Stimme mitschwingend.

"........Potter..........schau nur Draco, Potter.....Potter höchstpersönlich beehrt uns mit seiner Gegenwart.....na was tust du denn hier ? Möchtest du vielleicht bald als Harry Potter- Der Junge der starb, weil er Draco Malfoy und die Tochter Lord Voldemorts beim Ficken gestört hat bekannt sein? Leg noch einmal so ein Timing an den Tag und ich erfülle dir diesen Wunsch."

Draco grinste hinterhältig, und Yohko kniete sich zu Potter herunter und streichelte seine Wange.

"Nun Draco.....was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

Draco kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihm herunter und legte seinen Kopf auf Yohkos Schulter, um ihr leise und verführerisch etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Schon bei der ersten Silbe zuckte Potter verstört zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an den unmenschlichen Schmerz den dieser Fluch auslöste.

Draco labte sich grade an der Wärme des Körpers vor ihm, und schon entwich ihm dieses so unscheinbare Wort.

"..........Crucio........"

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Potters Kopf, er wollte anfangen zu schreien, doch dann.......nichts.

Erstaunt öffnete er seine Augen, um das zu sehen, was er am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Der Fluch galt nicht ihm. Das verwirrte Potter. Das neue Spielzeug Malfoys lag zuckend, von immer wiederkehrenden Stößen getroffen am Boden und erlitt Höllenqualen.........aber sie genoss sie....man sah es richtig an dem Funkeln in ihren Augen, wie sie es genoß, wie es sie inspirierte und sie anmachte.

Aber warum wunderte es ihn überhaupt? Wenn man geistesgestörten Sadisten gegenüber steht, war auch ein Hang zum Masochismus nicht mehr wirklich verwunderlich. 

Und dann spürte Potter auf einen Schlag einen stechenden, brennenden Schmerz.

Diesmal war er real. Yohko hatte ihre messerspitzengleichen Fingernägel in seine Bauchdecke gerammt und sie , mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz ringend, blutig geritzt.

Und es brannte. Es brannte wie tausend Feuer zugleich, als sie die überflüssigen Hautfetzen von seinem Fleisch abriss. Potter schrie auf.

Sie grinste.

Und Draco- war verschwunden.

Panik ergriff Potter.

Er wollte sich entwinden, fliehen, doch Yohko packte seine Schultern und schmetterte ihn so hart auf den Boden, dass einige seiner Knochen mit einem schaudernden Geräusch zerbrachen. Potter biss sich auf die Zunge vor Schmerz und biss sich die vordere Spitze ab.

Er öffnete unter Tränen seine Augen.........Draco war zurück.

Mit einem so dämonischen Grinsen und einem leuchten in den Augen, wie Potter es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Draco hatte einen Haken geholt. Etwas in der Art, aber groß genug um ein ganzes Schwein daran aufzuhängen. Potter wollte schreien, doch schon hatte Draco ihm den glühenden Haken durch die Hautschicht seines Rückens getrieben.

Potters Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz und Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Schon hatte Yohko ihm einen weiteren Haken durch sein Fleisch getrieben. Potter konnte nicht mehr realisieren, warum sie grade Haken nehmen.....alles was er empfand war eine Odyssee von Schmerz, Angst, Blut, Tränen und Angst. Der Schmerz zog sich durch seine Knochen, wie eine lange Metallnadel die durch sein Knochenmark geschoben wird und erfüllte sein Fleisch, als würden Millionen Feuer nacheinander in ihm entflammt werden. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck nach vorne, sodass er auf allen Vieren landete.

.......................hätte landen müssen.

Mitten im Fall ruckte es ein weiteres Mal, und seine Haut wurde bis aufs Extremste von seinem Körper gespannt. Potter wollte weg, ruckte noch einmal, und die ganze glühende Hitze schälte sich auf einmal ab. Potter begann wegzurennen, riss die noch lose an seinem Rücken hängende Haut in völliger Panik komplett ab und rannte.

Egal wohin - Hauptsache weg von diesen Wahnsinnigen.

Er stolperte aus dem Raum, hinein ins völlige Dunkel des restlichen Gebäudes.

Er rannte solange, bis er gegen eine Wand prallte. Das riss ihn aus seinem vorherigen Adrenalinstoß heraus, und er blieb stehen. Gehetzt sah er sich um, und ließ sich schließlich schlaff in die Ecke sinken, wo er sich schluchzend zusammenkauerte. Minuten verstrichen und nichts passierte. Absolut nichts. Und genau das war es, was begann Potter Sorgen zu bereiten. Dann dachte er daran, was sie tun würden, wenn sie ihn fänden. Potter dachte an noch mehr Schmerzen und Demütigung. Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Die Nacht, in der Draco ihm deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er alles mit ihm tun kann. Absolut alles, und dass er das auch tut. 

Potter wartete noch einige Minuten im völligen Dunkel und schlief dann vor Erschöpfung ein.

****


	4. A Trip down Memory Lane

Harry Potter

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 4: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Potter war 16 gewesen. Draco ebenfalls. Voldemort war noch nicht lange an der Macht gewesen. Damals hatte Potter bei den Malfoy noch ein eigenes Zimmer als Verlies gehabt, und durfte noch tragen was er wollte...nicht diese erbärmlichen Kleidungsfetzen die er nun trug.

Es war eine grauenerregende Nacht. Die schlimmste, die Potter bis zum damaligen Zeitpunkt je erlebt hatte.

Es war stockfinster, und auch das geringste bisschen Mondlicht schien daran etwas ändern zu wollen.

Potter hatte schlaflos in seinem Bett gelegen und die Decke angestarrt. Stunde für Stunde. Er hatte überlegt, ob alles überhaupt noch schlimmer kommen könne als es damals war.

Alleine, eingesperrt bei den Malfoys, jegliche Chance auf Rettung erloschen, seine besten Freunde zu Tode gefoltert, und er nun ein zeitweiliges Spielzeug irgendwelcher Geisteskranken.

Und es konnte schlimmer kommen....das sollte es auch. Noch in dieser Nacht.

Das einzige Licht an diesem Abend, ein Blitz, zuckte auf und erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Raum, nur um Potter zu zeigen, dass seine Schonfrist abgelaufen war.

Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich stand in seiner Tür und grinste Potter verschlagen an. Potter setzte sich auf ohne eine hektische Bewegung zu machen, die das Raubtier vor ihm dazu veranlassen könnte überstürzt zu handeln.

"So.....du findest also das alles hier schon schrecklich, Potter?"

Langsam ging Draco auf ihn zu und umkreiste ihn bedrohlich.

".....nun....ich habe dir noch einige Lektionen beizubringen."

Er streichelte sanft die seiten von Potters Gesicht und redete im Flüsterton auf ihn ein.

"Du denkst also, du hättest schon alles erlebt, und meinst, ich könnte dich nur mit Gewalt strafen......"

Er fasste um Potters zerbrechlichen Körper und leckte mit seiner Zunge die Kurve seines Nackens entlang. Potter erschauderte. Er konnte sich denken was da nun auf ihn zukam. Aber Widerstand war das dümmste, was er sich nun leisten könnte.

Er biss auf seine Lippen und versteifte, ohne es zu merken, seinen Körper. Draco streichelte ihn weiterhin bedächtig, ruhig und doch bedrohlich.

"......ach Potter......du brauchst dich nicht so zu verkrampfen...freu dich doch darüber, dass ich dich, bevor die lange, mürbe Zeit des Schmerzes anbricht, noch einmal die Freude der Fleischeslust erfahren lassen werde....."

Potter wagte es nicht, ihm auch nur in die Augen zu sehen, die Angst und der aufsteigende Hass waren zu groß, um sie im Falle eines Blickkontakts zu verbergen, und diese Genugtuung wollte er Draco nicht geben.

Draco ergriff Potters Kinn und riss es zu sich heran. Unsanft presste er seine Lippen auf die Potters und drang mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund, was eher ein Gewaltakt war als ein Kuss.

Hinter seinen Bewegungen steckte solche Intensität und solch ein Druck, dass Potter nur noch versuchen konnte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Er presste seine Handflächen gegen Dracos Brust und versucht ihn weg zu stemmen.

Schließlich zog Draco zurück.

" Wow, Potter.....ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du so leidenschaftlich sein kannst, ich bin erstaunt."

Unterwürfig und beschämt drehte Potter seinen Kopf weg und sah auf den Boden.

"Nun......da ich im Moment keine neuen, attraktiven Mädchen mehr finde wird ich halt dich nehmen Potter."

Draco riss Potter sein Hemd vom Leib, stieß diesen zurück in sein Bett und folgte ihm. Er presste sich stark an Potter und küsste dessen verschwitzten Körper. Er machte eine Handbewegung, und schon war auch er selber entkleidet und konnte seine Lippen auf Potters drücken. Hier und da kratzte er über dessen Körper und ließ dabei ein leises, wohl gefallendes Stöhnen über seine Lippen, verursacht durch die Erhitzung von Potters' Haut unter seinen Fingernägeln.

Plötzlich hörte er auf, und Potter konnte endlich Luft schnappen. 

Dracos Stimme durchschnitt kalt, herrisch, und frei von jeglicher Emotion die kurze Stille.

"Blas mir einen, Potter."

"..........." Harrys Stimme zitterte "....bitte was?"

"Du sollst dich über mich bewegen und einen Blow- Job hinlegen!"

"....aber..."

"MACH!!"

"..........."  
"Halt die Klappe und nun mach, oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen?"

".......ich will nicht......bitte"

"....wie du willst........IMPERIO!"

Obwohl er sich dagegen sträubte, wollte sein Körper anders als sein Geist eigentlich wollte. Draco legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, während Potter untergeben tat, was ihm befohlen wurde. Auf allen Vieren kroch er übers Bett und blieb auf Höhe von Dracos Schritt stehen. Bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren starrte er auf Dracos Erektion, wurde schließlich vom Befehl seines Körpers übermannt und senkte seinen Kopf Draco entgegen. Er befeuchtet seine Lippen, schloss die Augen und begann. Er öffnete seinen Mund, nahm Draco in sein warmes, feuchtes Inneres, und begann sich zu bewegen. Rhythmisch tauchte er an Dracos Glied auf und ab, saugte leicht an seiner Spitze und umspielte es mit seiner Zunge. Draco stöhnte auf, und Potter schickte ihn durch weitere Wellen der Lust und Erregung, bis leicht etwas Flüssigkeit hervordrang.

Fast an die Spitze seiner Gefühle gebracht richtete Draco sich auf, ergriff Potters Schultern, zog ihn von sich herunter und stieß ihn vom Bett.

Er selber stand ebenfalls, schwitzend, auf, packte Potter am Hals und schleuderte ihn mit einem gut geplanten Stoß gegen die Wand. Potter keuchte. Draco holte von der so eben erfahrenen "Gefälligkeit" ebenfalls noch Luft. Trotzdem festigte er seinen Griff um Potters Hals und fuhr mit seiner Hand Potters zitternde Beine nach oben entlang.

"Bitte, Draco.....hör auf.......bitte hör einfach auf......"

"Halts Maul Schlampe." Erwiderte Draco desinteressiert an Potters Widerwillen.

Grob riss er nun auch noch Harrys Hose weg und blickte auf Potters Glied.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"..........so ganz....unbeeindruckt und......widerwillig scheint dein Körper ja auch nicht zu sein....." 

Er schmunzelte leicht.

Potter versucht, seinen Hals aus Dracos Griff zu entwinden, und zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Draco los.

Seine andere Hand, die soeben noch zwischen Potters Beinen gespielt hatte war plötzlich weg, um einen kleinen Moment später um so gröber in Potter einzudringen und ihn bereit zu machen. Potter stöhnte auf und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

"Draco.....bitte.....nicht das Äußerste.......nicht auch noch das......Ich weiß, dass ich wertlos bin und dir gehöre, bitte bitte nicht auch noch das...."

Draco entfernte seine Finger aus Potters Öffnung, streichelte langsam dessen Hüften und leckte langsam und genießerisch die feine, salzige Spur der Tränen an Potters Wange ab.

Dann nahm er ohne Vorwarnung seine Erektion in die Hand und drang schroff in Potter ein. Dieser schrie auf und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

Draco korrigierte seine Position, sodass sie perfekt war und machte den Ansatz, sein Glied wieder aus Potters Öffnung zu entfernen, doch im Gegenteil. Als er sich fast entfernt hatte, stieß er um so härter wieder zu und Potters Rücken knallte gegen die harte Steinwand. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Immer und immer wieder wurde Potter gegen die Steinwand geschmettert und immer wieder stöhnte er dabei auf, was Draco nur antrieb. Dieser beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, intensivierte sie und stütze sich an Potter ab, indem er mit seiner rechten hand wieder begann ihn zu würgen um sich selber Halt zu verschaffen. Potter spürte Draco in sich drin, spürte wie sehr er nach seinem Körper verlangte, und wie ihn das Gefühl sich in Potters warmer, enger Körperöffnung zu befinden anmachte. Potter wollte sich wehren, doch Draco schnitt ihm ja schon wieder die Luftzufuhr ab. Grade als Potter Dracos Arm weg drücken wollte, traf Draco den Punkt in Potter der jegliche Abneigung vergessen lässt. Potter stöhnte auf, Draco erkannte warum und machte weiter. Das Minenspiel in Potters Gesicht war faszinierend, die Angst und der Schmerz zu Ersticken, und der Drang nach Luft um seiner Lust freien lauf zu lassen...... Draco hätte Potter noch gerne weiter mit diesem Spielchen gequält, doch er bemerkte, dass er sich selber nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte. Er krallte sich an Potters Hals fest, steckte all seine Kraft in seine letzten Stöße und ergoß sich schließlich in seinem Eigentum und setzte damit ein Zeichen des Besitzes in dessen Körper ein.

Langsam zog er sich aus Potters kleiner Öffnung wieder heraus und ging zum Bett, um das seine Anziehsachen rundherum zerstreut waren.

Er griff seine Hose und sein T- Shirt und zog sich an.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch sein feines, silberblondes Haar und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Der Regen hämmerte gegen die Fenster und der Mond verschwand hinter den Wolken.

Potter stand noch immer an der Wand.

Zitternd.

Gebrochen.........


	5. Des Nachts im Wald

**Harry Potter **

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 5: Wendungen

Der Wind umspielte die mit der Dunkelheit verwobenen Wipfel der Bäume und verstärkte damit die Schönheit dieser Nacht.

Die Luft roch nach lauem Sommerregen und ließ die Hitze des Tages vergessen sein.

Es war finster, und doch ließ der funkelnde Schimmer der Sterne die Nacht in einem wundervollen Schein erstrahlen. Die zarte Stimme eines Singvogels zerbrach die Stille und vertonte dieses Spiel von Licht und Schatten.

Ehrerbietig und von dieser Schönheit fasziniert schritt ich durch den Wald.

Wie konnte ein Ort solcher Schönheit Schauplatz eines solchen Ereignisses werden?

Heute Nacht sollte es endlich geschehen.......

Harry Potter würde im Anschluss dieser Veranstaltung sterben, oder zu einem von uns werden, und dann würde seine wahre Macht uns gehören.......

Heute Nacht würde die bedeutendste aller Todesser Versammlungen stattfinden.

Ich schob den weiten Ärmel meines Kleides hoch und betrachtete mein Handgelenk.

Dort war es- schwarz, bedrohlich, und Macht ausstrahlend. Das Zeichen aller derer, die dem dunklen Lord untergeben waren. Ich senkte meinen Kopf herab und fuhr mit der Zunge die feinen Linien nach.

Es schmeckte nach verbrannten Fleisch...und nach Tod.

Ein Kribbeln stieg in meinem Bauch auf. Mein Körper begann zu zittern, und meine Wahrnehmung verschwamm zum Surrealen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich lehnte mich zurück , um Halt an einem Baum zu finden.

Doch hinter mir war kein Baum- mein Gleichgewicht geriet ausser Kontrolle und ich stolperte nach hinten.

Ich hätte hinfallen müssen, doch zwei sanfte Hände fingen mich auf.

" Du solltest aufpassen........du willst doch die Zeremonie gleich nicht verpassen.........es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn gerade du bei dieser großen Nacht deines Vaters fehlen würdest...."

Eine Hand liebkoste meine Wange und zog mein Gesicht näher. 

Ich kannte diese Stimme, und doch war mein Geist zu benebelt um sie zu erkennen. Sanfte aber kühle Lippen berührten die meinen, jegliche Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, und ich gab mich dem Kuss hin.

Langsam, wie wenn ich schlafwandelte, fuhr ich diese kühlen, weichen Lippen mit meiner Zunge entlang, drang langsam mit meiner Zunge in den ebenso kühlen, feuchten Mund ein, liebkoste seine wohlgeformte Zunge und spürte Verlangen in mir aufsteigen.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, glitt eine hand unter mein Kleid und streichelte langsam an der Innenseite meines Beines empor. Mein verlangen wuchs und wuchs, und als ich schließlich den Hauch einer Berührung an diesem speziellen Punkt zwischen meinen Beinen spürte, schmolz ich dahin und stöhnte sanft in den Kuss hinein.

Das Verlangen zwischen meinen Beinen mehrte sich, und ich spürte wie ich feuchter wurde.

Nun glitten seine Finger unter meinen Slip und erkundeten die Erfüllung geradezu schreiende Öffnung. Langsam benetzte mein Saft seine schlanken Finger und er drang in mich ein. 

Ich stöhnte auf und fühlte mich wie in den 7. Himmel versetzt. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir, doch sie waren mir egal, ich wollte nur noch mein Verlangen stillen.

Die Person hinter mir murmelte etwas und mein Kleid glitt zu Boden.

Von hinten glitten zwei Hände an meinen Seiten entlang und umfassten meine Brüste. Langsam brachte mich die Person hinter mir dazu, mich hinzuknien, sodass die Finger des anderen aus mir heraus glitten und ein hilfloser, verlangender Stöhner meinem Mund entwich.

Plötzlich stieß etwas warmes, fleischiges sanft gegen meine Lippen.

Trotz meiner vernebelten Wahrnehmung wusste ich, was die person vor mir wollte, öffnete leicht meine Lippen und umschloss es mit meinem Mund. Vorsichtig ließ ich meine Zunge daran entlang gleiten und entlockte der Person ein vorsichtiges Stöhnen. Ich griff mit meiner Hand um den hinteren, freien Teil seines Schaftes und begann sanft zu pumpen. Die Person hinter mir völlig vergessen, fühlte ich plötzlich etwas zwischen meinen Beinen und stöhnte fordernd auf. 

Zwei Finger dehnten meinen feuchten Eingang auseinander, und schließlich drang sein erregtes Glied in mich ein. Ich stöhnte erneut auf und ließ meiner Erregung an dem Glied in meinem Mund aus.

Ich umschloss es fest mit meinem Mund und drängte es leicht saugend dazu, mir etwas von dieser wunderbaren Flüssigkeit preiszugeben nach der es mich begehrte.

Der Rhythmus, mit dem mein Mund und meine Hand im Zusammenspiel an ihm entlang glitten, wurde durch die hintere Person bestimmt, die mich stetig und fordernd vor und wieder zurück stieß.

Mit jedem weiteren, härteren Stoß nach vorne stöhnte ich lauter auf, und mein Speichel benetzte nun vollständig das Glied des anderen.

Die Lust und das Verlangen von jedem von uns dreien steigerten sich ins Unermessliche, und unsere Körper wurden zu einer Masse, die unentwegt und verlangend vor und zurück gerammt wurde.

Mein Geist erfasste nichts mehr ausser Gefühlen, Verlangen, Formen und dem Zusammenspiel unserer Körper. Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien der Lust, und als meine Muskeln sich zusammenzogen, mein Körper erbebte und ich nur noch fühlte, ergoss sich die Lust der beiden anderen in mir, und ich schluckte genießerisch jeden einzelnen Tropfen in meinen Magen hinab und genoss es, wie sich das Sperma des anderen mit meiner Flüssigkeit vermischte.

Minuten verstrichen, bis einer von uns das Wort ergriff.

" Yohko.... du bist......du bist einfach......du solltest damit Geld machen....und ich denke, das wird mein Sohn nicht anders sehen. Meine Frau könnte sich wirklich noch etwas von dir abgucken.....wow....."

Er holte nochmals Luft, und ich strich ihm den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

Mittlerweile klärte sich alles um mich herum wieder, und ich sah die beiden an.

Der Mond trat wieder hinter den Wolken hervor, und ließ ihre blassen Körper in seinem Licht verschwitzt schimmern. Hätte sie jemand so gesehen....ihr perfekten Körper entblößt und im Schein des Mondlichts schimmernd....ihre grauen Augen die Sterne reflektierend funkelnd...und ihre silberblonden Haare glitzernd......er hätte sie für Engel gehalten, die ihre Flügel verloren haben.

Aus dem Himmel verbannt, weil ihre Schönheit die größte Sünde Gottes war, die es geben konnte.

Ich räusperte mich, und wies darauf hin, dass die Versammlung bald beginnen würde. Die beiden nickten, und mit dem Schwung eines Zauberstabes waren wir allesamt wieder perfekt angezogen und unzerzaust.

"....ihr Malfoys seid einfach....das perfekteste das jemals geschaffen wurde.... solche Schönheit und Leidenschaft, kombiniert mit solcher Eleganz und anmutiger Grausamkeit.....das ist einfach das perfekte Idealbild eines jeden Todessers."

Draco sah mich mit seinen eisigen, grauen Augen an.

".......das sagt die richtige......"

"......ich habe ja auch einen nicht gerade gewöhnlichen Vater. Also bitte."

"Hmm...ja. Sag mal......was geschieht heute eigentlich mit Potter...?"

"Nun......er schließt sich uns an. Wenn nicht, dann stirbt er."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Potter würde eher sterben, als sich uns anzuschließen..... er ist immerhin "Harry Potter "....."

" Schon......aber er wird heute vor der Elite aller Todesser und Lord Voldemort persönlich stehen."

"Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass er überlaufen wird?"

"....Draco.....glaub mir einfach......"

"............."

Ich seufzte.

" .......es wird heute einen Überraschungsgast geben....."

" Bitte?"

" Ich habe jemanden, der Potter umstimmen wird...."

".....jemanden?"

Nun schaltete sich auch Lucius in diese Unterhaltung ein.

" Ja, Draco. Einer der treuesten Todesser wird heute endlich wieder unter uns weilen. Und diese Person steht Harry Potter so nahe wie kaum jemand."

" Und diese Person wird Potter foltern....wenn Potter sich uns anschließt, werden sie zu Partnern ......wenn Potter sich dennoch weigert, wird diese Person ihn einfach umbringen."

Draco sah uns an, und fragte sich sicherlich, wer der mysteriöse Todesser sein könnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln schritten wir durch den dunklen, sommerlich warmen Wald, und nur das geisterhafte Zirpen der Grillen durchbrach die Stille.

Schließlich kamen wir an einer großen, todstillen Lichtung an und stellten uns direkt in ihre Mitte.

..........

Kurz darauf erschien auch * er *

Die Luft wurde schwerer, das Licht verdunkelte sich, und das was wir fühlten war das Böse.

Vor unseren Augen apparierte * er * auf dieser Lichtung.

Seine Haare waren schwarz, sein Gesicht blass und weiß. Er öffnete seine tiefschwarzen Augen und blickte uns an.

Wir senkten den Blick und knieten nieder, um ihm den nötigen Respekt zu erweisen.

Seine schmalen, grauen Lippen öffneten sich, und er befahl mir, mich zu erheben und zu ihm zu kommen.

Langsam erhob ich mich und trat auf unseren Meister zu. Er trug eine Robe aus schwarzem, schwerem Samt die ihn komplett umhüllte, und auf der ein silbern eingesticktes Zeichen war. Das Symbol der Todesser.

Ich kniete erneut vor ihm nieder und entblößte mein Handgelenk. Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, und er beugte sich herab zu mir. Mit seiner knochigen, blassen hand fuhr er durch mein Haar, und mit der anderen streichelte er meine Schulter.

"...braves Kind....du hast deine Pflichten nicht verlernt...." flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste mein Handgelenk.

Ein stechendes Brennen durchfuhr meinen Arm, doch es war mir bereits wohl vertraut. 

Ich verneigte mich und kehrte zurück zu Lucius und Draco Malfoy. Wenige Sekunden später füllte sich die Lichtung mit immer mehr dunkel gewandeten Todessern, und schließlich waren wir komplett.

In der Mitte von uns mein Vater, der sich nun anschickte eine Rede zu halten.

Jegliches Flüstern erstarb, und alle Blicke richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf ihn.

"Meine Freunde und Gefolgsleute,

Ich bin erfreut, dass ihr alle die Ehre nutzt an der heutigen Zeremonie teilzunehmen und einem der bedeutendsten Ereignisse unserer Geschichte beizuwohnen."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und blickte um sich.

"....denn heute Abend werdet ihr zeuge des Schicksals, das unseren ehemaligen Erzfeind, Harry Potter, ereilt."

Wieder eine Pause und plötzlich hörte man ein Rasseln. Aus einer der hinteren Reihen wurde Potter, geknebelt und in Ketten gelegt, zu unserem Meister geführt.

Er wurde auf den Boden vor Voldemorts Füßen geworfen, und die Person die ihn gebracht hatte entfernte sich wieder.

" Ihr werdet Zeuge, wie Harry Potter unseren Reihen beitreten, oder langsam und elendig vor euch zu Tode gefoltert wird."

Der auf dem Boden liegende Potter zuckte unruhig, vom Geschehen offensichtlich eingeschüchtert, beunruhigt und verängstigt.

"Zu diesem Zweck befindet sich heute, zum ersten Mal seit langen Jahren, einer meiner treuesten Anhänger wieder unter euch; denn er wird die Aufgabe Potter zu foltern, egal worauf es hinausläuft, übernehmen."

Eine weitere Gestalt in schwarzer Kutte, die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, schritt langsam nach vorne und stellte sich neben Voldemort.

Spannung erfüllte die Luft, denn jeder wollte wissen wer diese Person war.

Potter zuckte noch unruhiger als gerade, und die Angst schien ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Voldemort riss Potter die Augenbinde vom Kopf und ging zu der verhüllten Gestalt, deren Kapuze er langsam zurückzog, um ein psychotisch grinsendes Gesicht frei zu legen.

Erstauntes, entsetztes und begeistertes Flüstern ging durch die Reihen, denn kaum jemand konnte seinen Augen glauben, wen sie dort wiedersahen.

" Treuste Todesser, begrüsst ihn nun endlich zurück-

Sirius Black."


	6. Tod und Wiedergeburt

Harry Potter

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 6: Tod und Wiedergeburt

Eine Welt brach zusammen. Entsetzen, Ungläubigkeit und Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in Potters Augen wider.

Potter war nicht mehr fähig sich zu rühren, er starrte nur noch in Sirius' dunkle, kalte Augen.

"Freut mich dich wiederzusehen, Harry."

Ein kaltes Grinsen starrte Potter entgegen, und dieser fühlte nur noch Kälte in seinem Körper, seinen Gedanken und seiner Seele.

Alles wurde taub.

Er hörte dumpf, wie Sirius etwas murmelte und plötzlich merkte er, dass er in der Luft schwebte.

Aber was machte es schon, ob er sich nun darum kümmerte oder nicht. Jetzt wusste er, dass wirklich jeder auf der Welt gegen ihn stand. Jetzt wusste er auch, wie es Voldemort damals möglich war, Rons und Hermiones Versteck zu finden, wo nur die beiden, Harry und Sirius von ihm wussten. Nie wäre Potter auch nur im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sirius Black die Person war, die Lord Voldemorts Informant gespielt hat. Jeden hätte er verdächtigt, jeden. Ja, sogar Albus Dumbledore hatte er in einer dunklen Stunde verdächtigt, zur dunklen Seite zu gehören. 

Aber sein einziger lebender Verwandter? 

Potter wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte. Würde er sich ihnen anschließen, würde er sterben. Innerlich. Dann würde der letzte Funken der von seinem ursprünglichen Selbst noch vorhanden war auch sterben, aber würde er sich ihnen verweigern müsste er in dieser Hölle weiterleben. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen Regen und Traufe.

Erneut murmelte Sirius etwas, und lauter Feuersäulen flammten auf und erhellten die Lichtung.

Potter sah sich um. Er selber schwebte liegend in der Mitte des Kreises den die Todesser gebildet hatten ca. 3m über dem Boden, vor ihm standen Sirius Black und Lord Voldemort, und die neu aufgeflammten Feuer umschlossen diese Szene.

Sirius erhob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf Harry.

"Sanguis."

Niemand wusste, was dieser Zauber bewirkte, doch plötzlich fing Potter an zu zucken, und begann kurz darauf scheinbar Schmerzen zu empfinden, die dem Cruciatus- Fluch gleichkam. Plötzlich platzen seine Handgelenke auf und hellrotes Blut schoss aus seinen Pulsadern heraus.

Kalt sprach Sirius erneut einen Fluch aus. 

"Scindere."

Wie von Geisterhand erschienen überall an Potters Körper Narben, die nach wenigen Sekunden aufplatzen und zu bluten begannen.

Bei diesem Anblick durchlief ein Raunen sadistischer Genugtuung die Reihen der Todesser, nach kurzer Zeit waren alle Anwesenden und die gesamte Umgebung mit Potters Blut bespritzt, und alle genossen das Geräusch, das entstand wenn Potters Blut die Flammen berührte und kurz darauf verdampfte.

Sirius ging ein paar Schritte zurück und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

"Finite Incantatem."

Potter fiel keuchend zu Boden und das Blutbad fand ein Ende. Alle Todesser rückten näher und zogen einen engeren Kreis um Black und Potter herum.

"......nun Harry......du weißt was wir von dir verlangen. Tritt unseren Reihen bei oder friste dein Leben in der Hölle auf Erden."

"......................" Potter starrte nur auf den Boden.

"Nun gut......ich gebe dir etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." Er wandte Potter den Rücken zu. "Crucio."

Sirius Black gab Voldemort zu erkennen, dass er etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte, und die beiden entfernten sich zwischen die in der Nähe stehenden Bäume.

"Darf ich frei sprechen, Meister?"

"Natürlich, Sirius. Sprich."

"Nun....es geht um folgendes. Eigentlich wird Harry Potter sich uns so oder so anschließen. Wenn er sich weigert, dann ist es lediglich sein Geist der uns widerspricht. Über seinen Körper jedoch haben wir völlige Kontrolle, und in seinem Körper ruht ja auch die Kraft die wir besitzen wollen."

"Und worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?"

"Wenn es sein Körper ist, den wir wollen, dann brauchen wir Potter selber nicht. Wir extrahieren seinen Geist und beseelen ihn mit dem eines treuen Todessers. Dann haben wir seine Macht und die nötige Loyalität. Was sagt ihr dazu, Meister?"

"Ausgezeichnet, Sirius. Wird für die Ausführung eines solchen Fluches Fachpersonal benötigt, oder sind Sie dazu fähig ihn zu vollziehen?"

"Selbstverständlich werde ich ihn vollziehen, und die volle Verantwortung für den Erfolg tragen. Sie werden sehen, Meister, die Jahre meines Verschwindens sind nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gezogen."

"Nun. Solange dies im positiven Bereiche ist und mir dient, schön und gut Sirius. Aber wie lange werden der Fluch und seine Vorbereitungen dauern? Wann können wir seinen Erfolg verzeichnen?"

Aus dem Hintergrund drangen dumpf die Schreie Potters und ungeduldiges Flüstern der Todesser.

" Von mir aus kann ich es noch heute Nacht vollziehen, Meister. Ich bin nicht unvorbereitet zurück gekehrt."

Aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat eine weitere Gestalt hervor und näherte sich Sirius.

"Das haben wir ja schon an deinem kleinen Blutbad- Zauber gesehen. Hast ganz schön Eindruck geschunden bei den anderen Primitiv- Geistern."

"Yohko! Dies hier ist eine Besprechung zwischen Sirius und mir. Ich verbitte es mir, dass du unerwünscht dazwischen platzt. Auch wenn du meine Tochter bist, ich werde dir bei weitem nicht alles durchgehen lassen."

"Jawohl, Vater."

"Ach die junge Dame hier ist ihre Tochter, Meister. Du bist groß geworden Yohko."

"............ich hasse es, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht......."

"Nein wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass -du- die Tochter des dunklen Lords bist. Ich meine, du musst ja ungefähr so alt sein wie Draco oder Potter, aber dafür siehst du ziemlich reif aus. Und ziemlich gut."

"Glaub mir, weniger bekleidet und schwitzend sehe ich noch viel besser aus."

Yohko zwinkerte Sirius zu.

Voldemort sah Yohko an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"......Yohko......ich denke nicht, dass es jetzt nötig ist über so etwas zu reden. Solange du nicht vorhast in diesem Moment auf der Stelle eine Orgie mit allen Personen im Umkreis von 3m anzufangen, erwarte ich dass du euer Privatvergnügen auf später verschiebst, ich warte schließlich auch bis das hier fertig ist, bevor ich mich meinem körperlichen Verlangen widme."

"Ja, Vater."

"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt wie du mich nennen sollst?"

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Oft genug, Meister."

"Gut, dann werden wir nun das Treffen fortsetzen. Sirius, Yohko, folgt mir. Wir gehen zurück."

"Sehr wohl."

Als die drei den Zirkel der Todesser erreichten, nahm Sirius Black den Cruciatus- Fluch von Potter und betrat majestätisch die Mitte.

"Potters Körper ist gebrochen. Es befindet sich kaum noch Blut in ihm, und die Strapazierung durch den Cruciatus- Fluch hat ihr übriges getan. Selbst wenn er wollte, er kann sich uns nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen. Also Potter, wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Potter spuckte etwas Blut und Staub aus und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm ab.

"Nie...........nie werde ich den Todessern beitreten."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus.

"Wie du meinst."

Voldemort breitete seine Arme aus und löschte jegliches Licht in der Umgebung, sogar das Mondlicht drang nicht mehr durch die Bäume zu ihnen durch. Alles wurde dunkel. Er ließ einen großen, steinernen Altar in die Mitte der Todesser apparieren und entfachte neben jeder Ecke des Altars eine Kerzenflamme.

Dann erhob er seine Stimme

"Todesser, treueste Gefolgsleute! Ihr habt nun das Privileg zu den wenigen Lebewesen zu gehören, die jemals die Extrahierung eines Geistes und die Beseelung des übrigbleibenden Körpers mit einem anderen Geist miterlebt haben. Werdet nun Zeuge, wie Harry Potters Körper zu einem der unsrigen gemacht wird!"

Alle Todesser knieten nieder und fixierten ihre Blicke auf den Altar.

Sirius Black ließ Potter auf den Altar schweben, und fesselte diesen dann mit Eisenketten an ihn. Potter hatte Angst, strampelte herum und wollte schreien weil er nicht wusste was nun geschehen würde, doch der Silencium Spruch arbeitete zuverlässig, und kein Ton entwich seinem Mund. Sirius stand davor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Potter. Er begann etwas zu murmeln, kaum hörbar, doch es klang wie ein leise Sprechgesang. Schließlich fixierte er seinen Blick auf Potters Augen, tat einen Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab und gab laut einen Fluch von sich.

"AMOVERE!"

Potters Augen weiteten sich, sein Körper begann wie wild umher zu zucken, die Luft um alle Anwesenden herum wurde neblig, und schließlich schoss etwas blau- weißlich funkelndes aus Potters Körper heraus, direkt in einen kleinen schwarzen Behälter in Voldemorts Händen. In der anderen Hand hielt er noch einen kleinen schwarzen Behälter, den er nun Sirius zuwarf. Dieser fing ihn auf, schloss seine Augen und murmelte erneut einen Fluch. Die neblige Luft wurde schwer und stickig und verschlang jegliches Licht, Sirius öffnete das Kästchen, bewegte seinen Zauberstab und schrie

"ANIMAREUS!!"

und ein rot- schwarzer Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Kästchen heraus, und in Potters Körper hinein.

In dem Moment, in dem er komplett in Potters Körper verschwunden war, zuckte dieser auf und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

Ein triumphales Grinsen breitete sich auf den Gesichtern aller Todesser aus, die Seele die nun Besitz von Potter ergriffen hatte war Evan Rosier, einer der treueren Anhänger Voldemorts, der vor längerer Zeit sein Leben für seine Überzeugung als eben dieser gegeben hatte. 

Auch Voldemort sah zufrieden aus, und verstaute das Kästchen mit Potters Seele sicher in seiner Robe.

Alles war mehr oder weniger nach Plan gelaufen und Potters Körper und Macht gehörten nun ihnen.

Fast alle der Todesser feierten diesen Triumph und die Zurückgewinnung ihres Kampfgefährten. Ausser Sirius Black, den Malfoys und Yohko....welche allesamt durch komplette Ausdruckslosigkeit glänzten und skeptisch das Spektakel das die anderen daraus machten beobachteten.

"Was....passiert nun mit Potter selber?" fragte Draco tonlos,

"Was ist nun mit seiner Seele?"

"Seine Seele ist jetzt gefangen zwischen den Welten. Er kann nichts mehr machen. Bis jemand ihn aus diesem Kästchen befreit, wird er immer und immer wieder die schlimmsten Ereignisse seines Lebens erneut durchleben und immer mehr von seiner Menschlichkeit verlieren. Wenn er lange genug dort drin war, können wir ihn raus holen und zurück in seinen Körper transferieren. Dann wird nichts mehr von seinen Idealen und seinen Moralvorstellungen übrig sein. Er ist dann nur noch eine gnadenlose Vernichtungsmaschine, getrieben von unbändigem Hass und Leid, die unserer Seite bis zum Tod ergeben ist und für uns kämpfen wird."

"Getrieben von Hass und Leid......" flüsterte Lucius und sah Sirius mit einem melancholischen Funkeln in den Augen an. 

"So wie wir alle........"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooo.... * demütig vor allen verbeug * 

Hoffe mal, das Kapitel ist nicht allzu langweilig oder allzu schlecht geworden. Bin ziemlich gespannt auf die Reviews die ich (hoffentlich) kriege. 

Würde mich sehr über Wünsche oder Anregungen freuen, hab sie bei dem Stress den ich grad habe nötig, und würde mich sehr interessieren was die Leser denken, wie die Story weitergehen soll/kann!!

Also^__^ Entweder ins Review packen, ansonsten an Astarothe@ziplip.com mailen, den Anfragen wird auf jeden Fall nachgegangen.

Mata ne,

Asti~chan


	7. Vergangenheit

Harry Potter

-

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 7: Vergangenheit

Nach dem Treffen begaben sich die Malfoys, Yohko und Sirius Black zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Draco und Yohko gingen hoch ins zweite Stockwerk, wo Draco sein Zimmer hatte, Sirius Black bekam ein Gästezimmer, ebenfalls im zweiten Stock und alle legten sich schlafen.

Ausser Lucius.

Seit er an diesem Abend Sirius wiedergesehen hatte, lag eine Art Schatten über ihm.

Lucius ging in einer seiner großen Wohnzimmer und setzte sich bei silbrigem Kerzenschein in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers ans Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und hin und wieder strich der Wind an den Fenstern entlang.

Lucius dachte nach. Dachte an das letzte Mal, das er diesen Namen vor sich gesehen hatte, an das lezte Mal das er noch gefühlt hatte, bevor die Kälte in ihm jegliche Emotionen verschlang und ihn nur noch Hass spüren ließ.

__

Februar, 1974

Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen. Schneeflocken fielen von einem grauen Himmel herab und zerschmolzen unhörbar, wenn sie den farblosen Boden berührten.

Die Luft war kühl und frisch und ihr eisiger Hauch ließ Lucius sanft aber bestimmt aus seinem Schlaf aufwachen. Langsam öffneten sich seine eisgrauen Augen und sahen, noch leicht verschlafen, in ein dunkles Paar Augen über ihm.

".....Sirius.....was tust du hier?"

Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

"Ich wollte Abschied von dir nehmen."

Lucius erhob sich vom Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Also tust du es doch....."

"Lucius, du musst verstehen....ich kann nicht, wie du, offen den Todessern beitreten und mein ganzes früheres Leben mit Füßen treten....noch nicht.....sicher bin ich anders als die Marauders, aber sie sind nun einmal meine Freunde gewesen und dienen mir jetzt als tarnung. Ich kann sie nicht verlassen."

"Du ziehst es also tatsächlich vor, in einer Lüge zu leben?"

Sirius sah Lucius eindringlich an.

"Nur so kann ich dem Meister weiterhin treu bleiben. Versteh doch, Lucius, du hast ein völlig anderes Leben als ich, also muss ich diesen weg meine Loyalität zu beweisen einschlagen.

Es tut mir Leid, Lucius, doch du musst eine sehr lange Zeit als Todesser ohne mich verbringen, bis ich mein wahres Ich zeigen kann....ich werde dich also in sehr ferner Zukunft erst wiedersehen......leb wohl."

Mit diesen Worten sah Sirius Lucius noch ein letztes Mal an, und gab Lucius eine letzte Möglichkeit sein Abbild zu verinnerlichen.

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ schweigend den Raum.

November, 1981

Der Tag war schrecklich. Der erste Tag nach Voldemorts Sturz, an dem die Arbeit wieder geregelte Formen annahm und die Abläufe sich wieder normalisiert hatten.

Lucius fiel es immer noch schwer, klare Gedanken zu fassen- alles hatte sich so abrupt abgespielt. Alles war so plötzlich zu Ende gegangen.

Die Herrschaft Voldemorts war auf ihrem Höhepunkt gewesen, und plötzlich war er gefallen.

Er, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Einfach weg, besiegt von einem Baby, und alle die Voldemort unterstützt hatten gehetzt und verfolgt von Auroren.

Lucius beschloss, sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken und sich in seine Arbeit zu vertiefen.

Er zog den Aktenstapel der auf seinem Schriebtisch lag zu sich heran und begann, die Unterlagen durch zu arbeiten.

Rosier- gefasst, tot.

Sakurada- gefangen, bei Gegenwehr getötet.

Lestranges- gefasst, zu Azkaban verurteilt.

Sie alle, alle die den engsten Kreis um Voldemort gebildet hatten, gefangen oder tot. Und er, einer der wenigen die entkommen waren, musste nun ihr Schicksal mit seiner Unterschrift besiegeln.

Skinner,Rice, Fleurir, Aliene, Celeste, Bloom....alle gefasst....die Liste der Namen ließ sich ins Unendliche fortsetzen. Lucius unterschrieb und unterschrieb, doch dann plötzlich-

Black, Sirius- gefasst, lebenslänglich zu Azkaban verurteilt

......er war gefasst worden. Einer der gerissensten und ruhmreichsten Todesser war gefasst worden.

Das hat es ihm also genützt seine Maske zu wahren und ihn zu verlassen- nun würde er in Azkaban verrotten und elendig sein Ende finden.

Lucius starrte auf den namen.

Es war unfassbar.

Wieso hatte er sich ergreifen lassen?

Wieso?

Das konnte nicht aus Unvorsichtigkeit oder Unterlegenheit geschehen sein.

Nicht bei ihm, nicht bei Sirius.

Aber was hatte er sich dadurch erhofft?

Lucius konnte und wollte keinen Sinn darin sehen. Die einzige Person die er als ebenbürtig, stark und gerissen angesehen hatte, die er geliebt hatte......

......seine Hand zitterte, als er mit seiner Unterschrift Sirius' Schicksal besiegelte, und etwas tief in ihm zersprang.

Kälte.

Yohko stöhnte auf. 

Ihre Hände waren über ihrem Kopf ans Bett gefesselt und Schweißperlen ließen ihren Körper im matten Licht geisterhaft glänzen.

Sirius saß über sie gebeugt breitbeinig auf ihren Hüften und biss verführerisch in ihren milchigen Hals. Yohko stöhnte erneut auf, überwältigt von den Wellen der Erregung die Sirius' Zähne auf ihrem Fleisch und seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen erzeugten.

"Bitte...." Sie schnappte nach Luft " Bring es zu Ende....bitte.."

Sirius lächelte, ihr Verlangen genießend. 

"Oh nein, du hattest durchaus Recht...weniger bekleidet und schwitzend siehst du in der Tat noch besser aus, und ich werde dich noch viel schwitzen lassen,bevor du bekommst was du willst...."

~Immer und immer wieder. Die markerschütternden Schreie gellten durch seinen Kopf.

Die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter, die Angst in ihren Augen.

Die Qual.

Die Angst.

Der Tod.

Er hatte seine Freunde sterben sehen. Damals. 

Zu Tode gefoltert.

Damals.

Und nun......nun wieder.

Immer aufs neue sah er diese Szenerie des Grauens, den Moment des Todes, und alles was davor geschah.

Immer und immer wieder sah er Hermione und Ron vor seinen Augen sterben.~

Immer und immer wieder stieß Sirius härter zu.

Der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, und seine Hände waren in Yohkos Schultern gekrallt.

Der Raum war erfüllt von Lauten der Lust, und es roch nach Schweiß, Kirschblüten und Körperflüssigkeiten.

Wieder stiße Sirius zu und Yohko stöhnte auf, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

"Und, meinst du immer noch, es war eine gute Idee mich hierzu einzuladen?" Sirius Hände krallten sich noch fester in ihre Schultern und er zog sie kurz bis unter Yohkos Schlüsselbein herab, eine blutige Spur zurücklassend.

"Ja—ich—denke—schon."

Yohkos Antwort wurde von erneuten Stößen abgehackt.

"....gut...."

Sirius senkte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Körper herab und biss in ihre Schulter, dann in ihren nacken und hinterließ dabei tiefdunkle Bissspuren. Er setzte seinen Weg ihren hals hinauf fort, und atmete ihr schließlich sanft hauchend ins Ohr.

Yohko erschauderte und Sirius begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, während er immer härter und schneller zustieß und seine rechte Hand um Halt zu finden in Yohkos Schulterkurve auf ihren Schulterknochen presste.

Die Schauer folgten immer schneller aufeinander und wurden immer stärker.

Yohkos Handgelenke waren wund gescheuert von den stoßartigen Bewegungen, und Sirius leckte langsam und genießerisch jede kleine Blutspur der Fesseln entlang, als sein Körper unkontrollierbar zu zittern anfing. Sirius stieß stöhnend mit noch mehr Gewalt zu, und kam, als Yohko von Schmerz und Erregung überwältigt wurde, heiß in ihr Inneres.

Heiß und höllisch schmerzend brannte das Metall sich in sein Fleisch und brandmarkte Potter als gehetzten Ausgestoßenen, jeden Anspruch auf Recht verlierend.

Kalt und stechend durchzog ihn der Schmerz, als Draco gewaltsam in ihn eindrang und ihm jegliche Würde raubte und sein Selbstwertgefühl zerschmetterte.

Kochend heiß die Wut und der Schmerz, als seine beiden Freunde starben, brennend der Hass als die Todesser Hermione vergewaltigten und Ron folterten bevor sie sie sterben ließen.

Hass und Leid, alles was Potter in dieser Welt fühlte waren Hass und Leid. Wie lange würde er das aushalten ohne wahnsinnig zu werden?

Hass.

Kälte.

Stechen.

Kochende Wut.

Brennender Hass.

Absolute Demütigung.

Erniedrigung.

Angst.

Tod.

Schmerz.

Verlust.

Hass.

Kälte.

Stechen.

Enttäuschung.

Schock.

Panik.

Qual.

Folter.

Angst.

Leid.

Wut.

Hass.

Hass.

Hass.

................Hass.


	8. Dunkelheit

A/N: Ich weiß , ich weiß, meine HP Story hakt momentan sehr, aber ich habe wirklich wirklich viel um die Ohren privat und schulisch.......man könnte sagen, meine Mathezensuren würden darauf schließen lassen, dass ich nicht einmal im Stande dazu sein müsste die Anzahl meiner Kapitel zu zählen *kicher*...........und der 5. Band hat mein Harry Potter Fieber doch ein ganzes Stück gedämpft......der war..........*räusper*

Naja egal ^^

Das Kapitel jetzt ist ein bisschen kürzer als die anderen/glaube ich), aber alles was in dieses Kapitel gehört ist drin, und das nächste beinhaltet ja einen großen Auftakt der ein Extra-Chap braucht ^____^

Also, viel Spaß;)

The Dark Side of Existence

Chapter 8: Dunkelheit

Der Morgen war kühl, und die Fenster Malfoy Manors waren beschlagen auf Grund des Temperatur Unterschiedes zwischen dem Innern des Hauses und der Aussenseite.

Lucius und Draco saßen bereits an der riesigen Frühstückstafel im Ess-Saal und ein Dutzend Hauselfen rannte beschäftigt um den Tisch herum , dreckige Teller wegräumend und neue Teller und Essen wieder auf dem Tisch platzierend.

Lucius Blick ruhte auf einem der Kerzenständer und er nahm geistesabwesend sein Frühstück zu sich.

"Und...........Vater...........was denkst du?"

Lucius zeigte keine Reaktion.

Vorsichtig sprach Draco ihn erneut an.

"............Vater?"

Lucius schreckte hoch.

"Bitte was hast du gesagt, Draco?"

"Was du denkst......."

"...................."

Lucius sah ihn an.

" Es geht dich nichts an was ich denke."

Draco rollte kaum merklich mit den Augen.

" Ich meine über die ganze Sache mit Potter."

"Dann sag das. Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt du sollst wissen dich auszudrücken."

"........ja Vater."

Draco rollte erneut mit den Augen.

"Draco" zischte er, "mach das noch einmal und du wirst erleben was es heisst meinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen."

".........ach...?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen.

"........willst du mich dann wieder als Ersatz für Mutter nehmen weil sie es dir heute Nacht nicht richtig besorgt hat?"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er stand auf und knallte seine Hände auf den Tisch vor sich.

"DRACO!!Hüte deine Zunge, und vergiss ja nicht wer du bist. Solange du dich faul in meinem Haus einquartierst, weil deine kleine Privatschlampe dich nicht mehr in euer Haus lässt hast du dich zu benehmen oder die Konseque-"

Die große Tür zum Ess-Saal schwang auf, und Sirius und Yohko traten ein.

" Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen."

Yohkos Begrüßung klang reichlich aufgesetzt.

" Morgen."

Sirius Stimme war völlig gefühllos.

Lucius setzte sich ,mit einem letzten eiskalten Blick zu Draco, und die beiden erwiderten die Begrüßung ohne sich an weiteres Mal anzusehen.

Sirius sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch zu Lucius und ergriff das Wort.

" Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen."

Lucius sah ihn an.

"Sogut wie es den Umständen entsprechend möglich war."

Lucius sah zu Draco und Yohko und deutete den beiden mit einer Kopfbewegung den Raum zu verlassen.

Beide erhoben sich und verließen den Raum ohne einen weiteren Ton.

" Das bedeutet du hast überhaupt nicht geschlafen?"

Lucius nickte und sah Sirius weiterhin an.

"Und wie steht es mit dir?"

"Ich..........habe auch nicht wirklich geschlafen."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was war dein Problem?"

Sirius schmunzelte und antwortete nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ich würde es nicht direkt "Problem" nennen.........das "Problem" hat nämlich eigentlich auch einen Namen."

"Ach..........ich glaube ich weiß wen du meinst."

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nun musste er auch schmunzeln.

"Falls du Yohko meinst, das Vergnügen hatte ich bereits als sie hier angekommen ist."

"Wieso wundert mich das bloß nicht?"

"Naja........scheinbar hat ihr Vater ihr sehr genau erklärt wie man als weiblicher Todesser seinen Rang bekommt........zumindest was einen Teil davon ausmacht."

"Also ist sie genauso eine Schlampe wie alle anderen auch?"

"Ja, das trifft es ziemlich genau.Allerdings kann sie sich, was den Wahnsinn angeht, durchaus mit der guten Bella messen."

Sirius lachte.

"Lass sie das bloß nicht hören, wenn die mitbekommt dass sie mit einer 16 jährigen verglichen wurde, wird das in einer grässlichen Sauerei enden, und ich will nicht zu denen gehören die das dann wieder ausbaden und wegmachen dürfen."

Lucius lachte ebenfalls, wurde dann aber ruhiger und beugte sich ein Stück zu Sirius vor.

"Ich habe dich vermisst."

"Es ging nunmal nicht anders............und ich hielt dies jetzt für die beste Möglichkeit wieder ins Licht zu treten."

Sirius rückte ein Stück näher an Lucius heran und strich ihm mit seiner Hand durch die silberblonden Haare.

Lucius beugte sein Gesicht zu Sirius' und fing seine Lippen in einem hungrigen Kuss.

~ ~ ~

Rache.

Alles was er wollte war Rache für das, was das Leben ihm und seinen Freunden angetan hatte.

Für all das Leid, den Tod und die Gewalt die Jahr für Jahr ihr Leben immer mehr geprägt hatten, bis schließlich nur noch er am Leben geblieben war.

Nun war er wieder, es gab ihn wieder, ihn...........den Jungen der lebt.

Aber für das, was sein Leben nun war, wollte er Rache.

Nicht Rache an denen die die Gewalt und das Schlechte tätlich ausgeübt haben, sondern Rache an denen die ihn und seine Freunde für diesen Kampf auserkoren und vorgeschickt haben, Rache an all den dreckigen, feigen Leuten die selber keinen Finger rührten, und von ihm, einem nicht einmal voll ausgewachsenen Mann, erwarteten dass er das gesamte Böse das die Welt der Zauberer bedroht mit einem Fingerzeig in seine Schranken weist und aus der Welt löscht.

All diejenigen die ihn immer dann eingespannt haben, wenn sie sich nicht mehr getraut haben ihren Problemen und Ängsten die Stirn zu bieten, all diejenigen die ihn verurteilt und verflucht haben, dafür dass er anders ist als sie, aber dennoch ohne die geringsten Gewissensbisse erwarteten dass er ihnen ihre dreckige Haut rettet.

Sie alle werden für ihre Feigheit büßen, sie alle werden an ihrem eigenen Leibe erfahren wie es ist gefoltert, gedemütigt und gequält zu werden, ohne dass auch nur irgendwer ihnen hilft.

Warum sollte er weiter in einem hoffnungslosen Kampf für sie streiten, wenn er doch genausogut die höchste Stellung auf der anderen Seite und noch dazu seine Rache haben konnte?

Sollten sie ruhig denken, er würde auf ewig die sinnlose Rolle des naiven, heldenhaften Retters spielen, so kam er wenigstens leichter an sie heran.

Und dann würde er sie töten.

....................langsam...............qualvoll................würde er sie töten.

Alle.

~~~

__

"Meister?"

"Sprich, Valentine."

" ..........es ist soweit."

"Gut.........dann geh und bereite sein Wiedererwachen vor. Sorg dafür dass alles für ihn bereit ist."

"Jawohl, Meister."


End file.
